


Lunches & Punches (Drabble)

by MrsTanaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTanaka/pseuds/MrsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Iwaizumi x Reader) Iwaizumi receives a girls homemade lunch and embarrassment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunches & Punches (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Requests can be made on my Tumblr: mrstanaka.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, if you have time could you please like this facebook page: www.facebook.com/GroundXeroGaming/
> 
> Piece was inspired by this...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHr59gk9kdU
> 
> Like seriously...I watched it an was just all "Why can't Iwaizumi have attention like that!?"

You looked up toward the dark haired male as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that there was a really cute girl bowing toward him with a bento outstretched toward him. When his gaze caught your own though you quickly looked back down in some kind of attempt to hide your rosy cheeks from him.

“Um…D-Did you want me to give that to Oikawa?” he asked while adjusting the strap of his gym bag. He tried to ignore the stares that the rest of the Volleyball team was giving him. It was a rare occurrence when a girl approached someone other than Oikawa on the team.

“N-No…this is for you…” you spoke softly as you kept your gaze glued to the ground. It was now Iwaizumi’s turn to blush lightly. He had been positive that you were just one of those shy girls that couldn’t approach the attractive setter on your own. He had never once expected you to be interested in him.

“Are…Are you sure? I mean, I give Oikawa lunches from different girls all the time there’s no need to be embarrassed,” he spoke up before mentally reprimanding himself for saying that. What the hell was he doing?! Why couldn’t he just accept it like a normal guy?!

“If you don’t want it you could have just said no…” you muttered quietly as you slowly drew the lunch back into yourself and stood up straight. You were about to turn and leave, but the taller male quickly grabbed hold of your forearm. You blinked a bit in surprise before catching a glimpse of his flaming face.

“I-It’s not that I just…I’m not usually the one to receive these kinds of things,” he muttered quietly before turning an even redder shade (if that was possible) at the sudden sound of your girlish giggle. He decided now was a good time to get out of this situation and quickly took the bento from your hands the moment you offered it to him again. He doubted he had ever walked faster to the safety of his team before, but he just couldn’t stand the thought of further embarrassing himself in front of you.

“You’re cute Iwaizumi-kun! I’ll be cheering for you at the game today!” you called out after him as you waved cheerfully at his retreating back. You smiled at the sight of his reddened ears before you quickly turned to join your own friends which mainly consisted of Oikawa’s fangirls.

“Iwa-chan, who was that?! I didn’t know you had a girlfriend! How did you even manage to get someone that cute?!” Oikawa questioned with genuine surprise in his voice as he watched you join a few of his fangirls that were also going to the game today.

“I’d run if I were you Oikawa,” Hanamaki spoke up as he gave a tired yawn almost at the same time Iwaizumi set a punch to Oikawa’s gut.

“Oh…nevermind, too late…” the pink haired male continued before boarding the bus.


End file.
